1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more specifically to an array panel and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a traditional TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), a color filter (CF) and a thin film transistor (TFT) array are disposed on different substrates, respectively. The thin film transistor array substrate includes a thin film transistor, a peripheral circuit, and a pixel electrode. The color filter substrate includes a common electrode, an R/G/B color filter, a position spacer (PS), and a black matrix (BM) layer. Since the color filter and the thin film transistor array are disposed on different glass substrates, respectively, the manufacturing time can be reduced.
In practice, at least one problem with the prior art, as given below, is found by the inventor.
The thin film transistor and the pixel electrode (or the extending portion thereof) in the thin film transistor array substrate have overlapping portions, and therefore the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode are able to form a capacitor. The capacitor influences the display of a pixel unit, and the reason is that the existence of the capacitor can lead to a voltage inputted in the pixel electrode to be failed to reach an expected value, thereby reducing the display quality.
However, in order to ensure the display quality, the voltage needs to be increased to exclude the effect of the capacitor, and more power will be needed to be consumed at this point.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme, so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.